Lips Like Sugar
by venrir
Summary: Leone and Bruno haven't really spent any significant time together- even though Leone's been there for a while now. Bruno decides they need to get to know each other, and asks to hang out with Leone in possibly the most awkward way ever. TITLE FROM: Lips Like Sugar by Echo and the Bunnymen Warning for coarse language, but nothing beyond that.


It was a quiet night, by their standards.  
Fugo had fallen asleep somewhere down the line, curled up in the blankets he'd brought out from his room with his book still firmly gripped in his hands.  
Bruno sat with a letter- a long one, and judging from the expression on Bruno's face, Leone was willing to bet it was from Polpo.  
Those very papers rustled. Bruno collapsed in on himself, groaning.  
"I really don't see why it's necessary for him to send such long letters." Bruno looked up from where he was sitting on the floor.  
"Literally all this said was 'You did well on your last task! Expect a new one in a week.'"  
Bruno's impression of Polpo was spot on, if you asked Leone.  
"Do you really need three full pages to say that?" He laughed, somewhat stiffly. Neither of them were that great at small-talk, but Leone appreciated the attempt anyways.  
Leone didn't know what to respond, but shook his head in solidarity.

A little bit of time goes by without either of them talking. Bruno folds the letter from Polpo in half and sticks it back into the envelope it came in, then he sits and stares at the ceiling as if in deep thought for a while, and then he spends a few minutes looking at Leone. Leone doesn't mind him staring, and even returns the stare tenfold- his face scrunched up in an expression somewhere between confused and amused.  
"Abbacchio." Bruno says.  
"Buccellati." Leone retorts.  
"Makeup. You wear that a lot."  
"Yes?" Where was this going?  
Bruno takes a moment to think.  
"Can I try?" He finally asks. Leone makes a noise- almost but not quite a laugh.  
"You want to try wearing makeup?"  
"No, I mean- Could I try applying it to you?" The words come out a little bit too fast, a bit too stumbly to sound natural.  
Leone hadn't expected that. He looked at him, and shrugged.  
"You know what? Sure. Knock yourself out."

Bruno led him to their small bathroom, which was conveniently also where Leone's makeup bag was located.  
Leone had… A _lot _of makeup to say the least. As Bruno rummaged around in the bag, he noticed that most of it was black, although he had a lot of purples and blues and even the occasional green, but the vast majority of his makeup was black. Very fitting of Abbacchio, Bruno thought, with him being the epitome of goth and all.  
"Could you sit down for me, please?" Bruno asked, not looking at Leone, who did what was asked and sat down.

Bruno rummaged around a bit more, before pulling out a bright pink lipstick.  
"Lipstick I know how to apply, so I'll start with that," and suddenly his hands were on Leone's face. "I know nothing about makeup, so you'll probably end up looking like a clown."  
Leone honestly couldn't care less.  
"I appreciate the warning." He said, anyways.  
With lipstick done, Bruno moved away to rummage through Leone's bag again. He pulled out a soft blue eyeshadow, held it up to the light next to the lipstick, then shrugged. How he could decide on what to go with so fast was a mystery to Leone. He grabbed a brush, and started applying it gently- he was holding his breath, and his face was oh so close to Leone's… and then he messed up. The lower part of his palm smudged his lips and Bruno stood up so fast and looked so sad, he apologized profusely and grabbed a bit of toilet paper and wiped off the worst of the lipstick from his chin.  
Lipstick reapplied, he continued with the eyeshadow.

Lipstick. Eyeshadow. Eye liner. Blush.  
That was all Bruno could think to apply to Leone's face. Bruno looked down at his work, and smiled. Leone looked terrible compared to how he usually did, what with light blue eyelids, way too much blush, and bright pink lips- and Bruno knew that. He knew his makeup skills were less than good. He had, after all, just done this for fun.  
Bruno smiled, and let go of Leone's face- he stepped to the side, so Leone could look himself in the mirror.  
"What do you think?" Bruno asked- from where he stood, Leone looked mortified.  
Then _it _happened. Leone laughed. He laughed genuinely, heartily. Bruno hadn't heard him laugh like this before- he hadn't heard him laughing at all, were he to be honest with himself.  
Leone had a good laugh, and an infectious one too. Bruno couldn't help but laugh alongside him.

"Buccellati, I don't know what to say about this," Leone started, "It's certainly… Something."  
"Perhaps you should wear pink more often." Without thinking, Bruno reached a hand out and poked Leone's nose- Leone fucking _giggled, _and Bruno thought he might just explode.  
It was nice. It was really nice seeing Leone like this, open and _having fun_. He felt that even if what they'd just done had been silly and really, _really _stupid on some level- they were gangsters, for fucks sake, it had been special, and honestly? Bruno wouldn't mind spending more time like this.


End file.
